1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery connector, more particularly to a battery connector for handset or portable electrical device.
2. Description of Prior Arts
In normal electronic devices, such as a cell phone, usually uses a battery connector to provide an electrical connection between one of the electronic devices and a battery.
The FIG. 1 discloses a conventional battery connector 100′, comprising an insulating housing 2′ and a plurality of electrical terminals 3′. The insulating housing 2′ has a top mating wall 21′, a front wall 22′, a rear wall 23′, a plurality of vertical walls 24′ arranged alternatively on the top mating wall 21′, and a plurality of terminal receiving chambers 25′ relatively formed between each of pairs the vertical walls 24′. The electrical terminals 3′ are respectively received in the terminal receiving chambers 25′, and the electrical terminals 3′ each has a body 311′, a conducting portion 32′, a resilient portion 33′, and a contacting portion 34′. The conducting portion 32′ extends from a first end of the body 31′, the resilient portion 33′ extends upwardly from a second end of the body 31′, and the contacting portion 34′ connects one end of the resilient portion 33′, which has another end connects to the body 31′. The electrical terminals 3′ respectively orients in the terminal receiving chambers 25′, the conducting portion 32′ exposes below and extends outwardly from the rear wall 23′ thereof, and the contacting portion 34′ is located outwardly from the top mating wall 21′. In practical use, a battery (No shown) connects with the contacting portion 34′ of the battery connector 100′ and the battery will inflict an excess force on the resilient portion 33′. Therefore, the resilient portion 33′ of the electrical terminal 3′ tends to twist under pressure and maybe can reduce the working life after the battery connector 100′ use some time.
Hence, an improved battery connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages and problems of the prior art.